


Piano Man (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [78]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe is the pianist for your school choir and he can’t keep his eyes off you during class. (The song used is called "A City Called Heaven")
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Piano Man (High School AU)

_**I am a pilgrim, a pilgrim of sorrow** _

_**I’m left in this wide world, this wide world alone** _

_**Ain’t got no hope, got no hope for tomorrow** _

_**Trying to make it, make heaven my home** _

You sang your solo verse while the rest of the choir sang back up. Your eyes were closed and you were giving this your all. Unbeknownst to you, the pianist, Poe Dameron, was focused on you as he played. 

_**Sometimes I just don’t know which way to turn** _

_**But I’ve heard of a city, a city called heaven** _

_**And I’m trying to make, make heaven my home** _

_Clap! Clap!_ “Alright! Good! Good! You guys are getting there!” your music teacher, Mrs. Organa-Solo exclaimed. She looked at you, “Y/N, you have a powerful voice, but I’m just waiting to feel that emotion. I just don’t feel it yet.”

You gave a big sigh and nodded, “I’ll do better.”

“I expect you to.” The bell rang and everyone started to scramble to gather their things, “Alright, guys! Good job today! Don’t forget to practice! Next week is our concert! I’ll see you guys on Thursday!” Mrs. Organa-Solo said a few words to Poe and then went to her office. 

While everyone rushed to go to lunch, you were as slow as a snail as you packed your music into your backpack. Eventually, it was just you and Poe. 

Poe was mindlessly gathering his music and putting them in order, while glancing back at you. He noted your slumped shoulders and disappointed frown on your face. He was always drawn to you. You had a lot of passion for choir. You had a beautiful voice. You were trying so hard to keep this solo. If you couldn’t get it down, it’d go to Gwendoline Phasma, and you didn’t want that. 

Poe sighed and spoke up, “She just wants you to be better.”

You furrowed your brows as you looked up to Poe, “Huh?”

“Mrs. Organa-Solo, she’s being hard on you ‘cause she wants you to be better.”

You nodded and have a defeated sigh, “I’m trying!”

Poe chuckled and shook your head, “You’re not.”

You scoffed, “Excuse me?”

“You’re afraid. I can see it. You’re keeping something in. Don’t. Let it all out.”

“Don’t act like you know me.”

Poe nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Not to be creepy or anything, but I’ve been watching you since Freshman year. You’ve improved and grown a lot since then. I’ve seen you go from this shy girl wanting to fade into the background to wanting and getting a solo. You’re doing great, Y/N, but you can be better.”

“How?”

Poe walked away from the piano and towards you, “I can help you, if you want? I mean, I’ve been playing piano for Organa for all of high school. I’d like to think I know her methods and tastes by now.” He said with a shrug and a small smirk.

“I guess so. If you don’t mind?”

He chuckled again and, for some reason, it made your heart flutter, “If I minded, I wouldn’t have asked you. Anyway, do you wanna practice tomorrow at lunch?”

“What about now? Or are you busy?”

Poe shook his head, “No, I’m not. We could do it now. I just didn’t want to seem too eager.”

You laughed, “Alright then. Let me just grab lunch really quick and I’ll be right back. Did you want anything?” You started heading towards the doors.

“No. I brought my own lunch. Thank you.” You nodded and left through the doors. Poe sat on the piano bench smiling to himself.

“Finally.” His ears perked towards an all too familiar voice. Mrs. Organa-Solo stood in the doorway of her office that was connected to the music room, “i thought you’d never pluck up the courage to talk to her.”

Poe gave her a sheepish grin, “Yeah. Yeah.”

She laughed, “Maybe now you’ll have enough courage to ask her out.”

Poe sighed, “One step at a time.”

* * *

You've definitely made some improvements since Poe became your impromptu vocal coach. For the last three weeks leading up to the choir concert, you and he spent your time in the music room during lunch going over your solo. Poe helped you find your strength and power deep within, which lead you to belting the lyrics out full force. This earned you hollers and faces of shock and awe from your classmates. 

Now the concert was here and you were nervous. Mrs. Organa - Solo gave a short intro to the song and the choir began to sing. Leading up to your solo, your hands started to get sweaty and your heart was beating really fast. You glanced at Poe to see his eyes were already on you. He gave you a small smile, a nod of reassurance, and mouthed, "You got this."

Mrs. Organa - Solo gave you your cue and you stepped forward, diving into your solo. You could hear the quiet gasps and sounds of shock from the audience and you smiled as you finished off your verse. You stepped back to your place and received subtle pats to your arms and shoulders from the members of your section. 

You and the choir finished the song to a fade and the theater broke out into an applause. Mrs. Organa - Solo bowed, then gestured to you. Your classmates, pushed you forward and you bowed, earning cheers and hollers from everyone around you. You looked at Poe, who stood up from the piano bench, clapping and hollering the loudest. You couldn't help but laugh. 

When the applause died down, everyone started to scatter, due to the concert coming to a finish. Rey, Jannah, Finn, and Rose circled you in a big group hug.

"You were so amazing!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"Yeah! Way to go, Whitney Houston!"

You snort as your friends pull away from you, "Guys, come on, it's disrespectful to compare me to a queen like her. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to improve this much if it wasn't for Poe."

"Speaking of...," Rey gives you a knowing look and nods behind you. 

You turn to see Poe standing a short distance away from you holding a bouquet of flowers. You hear your friends scurry away behind you as you walk closer to him, "Hi," you mutter shyly. 

He gives you a wide grin in response, "Hi," then he holds out the flowers to you, "Congrats."

"Thanks. I really couldn't have done with without you."

He shrugs, "Nah. You would've gotten there eventually."

You playfully nudge him, "Stop being so modest."

"I will if you will."

You roll your eyes at him, "Whatever."

Poe then runs a hand through his raven black curls, "So, um, I was wondering, would you-maybe-if you want to that is, no pressure-'cause I'd totally understand-"

"Yes," you said with a giggle and he smiles, but then realizes he didn't even get to the question because of his rambling, "Wait, what are you saying 'yes' to exactly?"

You giggled again, "Well, I'm hoping I'm saying yes to you asking me out on a date?"

"Oh! Yeah! Good! Great! That's-yeah! I'll-I'll text you the details?" 

You chuckled, "Sounds good, Poe." you heard your name being called and you see your family waiting for you, "I gotta go," you lean in and kiss his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

You hurry away, feeling your cheeks heat up as you reach your family and they all start to tease you. 

Poe stood there with a smile on his face, fingers grazing the place where you kissed him.


End file.
